


private indulgences

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Anal, Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, F/M, Face-Sitting, Inspired by Art, Lemon, PWP, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: It takes every ounce of her self control to not touch him on the train, because she knows if she kisses him again she’s going to get them both arrested for public indecency. So she stands close but not too close and counts down the stops until finally they’re stumbling out of the warm heat of the subway and she leads him by the hand through the lobby.
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	private indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> this art [here](https://twitter.com/nicedeviledeggs/status/1270572913511538688) has lived rent-free in my mind for weeks now and i just felt like i wanted to write it. 
> 
> minors + d20 cast DNI

“No, I want to  _ fuck _ you,” Esther says against Ricky’s mouth between breathless kisses. She grabs his ass a little more purposefully, and his hips rock against her and he gasps. 

“Oh, okay,” he says, swallows. “Yeah, super cool.” His next kiss is different, shifts completely in dynamic from him pinning her to the wall with his mouth and his giant strong arms to something gentler, softening his mouth and letting her pull him against her. He’s gonna be so good for her, Esther can already tell. 

“Then let’s get out of here,” she says, still running her hands possessively over his back and arms. Weeks, no,  _ months _ of careful glances and steady camaraderie and shoving her hand into her panties thinking about getting Ricky and his giant hands and his beautiful cock and his rippling muscles. And now it’s all hers to touch and kiss and bite and  _ fuck _ . 

“Okay,” his voice is already low in his throat and she can feel his dick twitch a little from where their hips are pressed tight together. He also doesn’t move, so she has the regrettable task of nudging him gently away so she can grab her things and lead him, lust-struck, outside to take the subway to the hotel room she’s staying at for tonight. 

It takes every ounce of her self control to not touch him on the train, because she knows if she kisses him again she’s going to get them both arrested for public indecency. So she stands close but not too close and counts down the stops until finally they’re stumbling out of the warm heat of the subway and she leads him by the hand through the lobby. They stand on opposite sides of the elevator and she can see in the reflective walls the way he’s looking at her. His eyes are dark and unblinkingly scraping over her body. She feels so seen by him and walks weak-kneed out of the elevator and quickly up the hall to her room. 

He follows behind. They haven’t said a word to each other since they left the Occult Society hall. The bubble bursts the second they’re both through the door as she turns and pins him to the wall and scrabbles at his belt to untuck his shirt and yank it over his head all while kissing him. His mouth is so wet and he laughs breathlessly even as his big hands start popping open the buttons of her blouse. 

“I’ve never been - nobody’s ever fucked me before,” he says. It’s a fucking crime and a fucking treasure and Esther’s going to show him a damn good time. There’s not a trace of nerves on his face, just pure blissful lust as he gets pinned to the wall and kissed by her. She’s running her hands over every perfectly bare inch of skin, mapping the waves of his muscles. Sometime she’ll let him fuck her too but not tonight. “I can’t stop picturing it,” and neither can she, he’s going to look so good. “You’re gonna make it so good, won’t you Esther?”

“The best,” she whispers against his mouth, bites at his lower lip. Her shirt and bra are off and those  _ hands _ that exist in every wet dream she’s had for ages now are moving over her waist and cupping her tits and sweeping over her back. “You’re going to love it, baby, gonna fuck you so good.” She doesn’t want to move away but she does because this is going so fast and hard. She steps back a little and Ricky looks a mess already, flushed to the chest and breathing hard. “Take your pants off and get on the bed for me?” 

He nods and pushes himself off the wall and Esther closes her eyes to take a calming breath before going over to her suitcase of holding. She miraculously has lube and condoms, and after hastily shoving her pants off casts  _ summon strap _ . It would be a silly indulgent spell except for how useful it is, and her harness settles into existence on her hips. She picks something smaller for tonight because it’s new for Ricky, but she’s already thinking about the way he’d look split wide, getting railed by a larger number. 

Ricky lets out a little moan and her attention snaps back to the bed. God, what a sight. He’s pushed all the covers away and is reclined against the pillows, cock in hand while watching her. Some of her brain functions drop away a little as she watches the slow motion as he jacks himself, thumbing over his slit. She wants it in her mouth or her hand or her pussy and the thing is she’s going to  _ get it _ . 

His eyes are fixed so dark on her, but mostly on her purple plastic cock. She strokes at it as a tease, matches his lazy rhythm and he moans again, hips shifting into his hand. “Ricky,  _ fuck _ ,” she says, crawls onto the bed to hover over him. “You look so fucking hot.” She kisses him and fucks into his mouth with her tongue to make a point. Their chests are pressed together and she can feel his warm skin even through the thin lace of her bra. She rocks her hips against his and he whimpers and switches his hand from stroking over his own cock to stroking over hers. Obviously it doesn’t feel like anything for her but, like,  _ hot.  _

She rewards the initiative by shifting to kiss at his neck and unclasp her bra so they’re both naked. The metal of her piercings drags against his chest a little bit as she presses a line of sloppy open-mouthed kisses down the column of his throat. Esther picks a spot just above his heart to suck a nice little hickey, and his back arches as her teeth work into his skin. He’s flushed and shaky and she could spend hours doing this. She laves her tongue soothingly over the spot before returning to that wet swollen mouth. Ricky kisses her desperately, and the hand not still moving over the plastic of her strap is dragging a calloused palm over her breast and flicking his thumbnail over her nipple piercing. 

“Do you like them?” She asks, pulling back to sit on his abs. Someday she’s going to grind against them until she cums, but for today Esther resists. She takes his hands and pulls them to her chest to play with her piercings. Ricky’s looking at her with that same wide-eyed intensity, and he shifts to sit up a little and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirls over her and then laps at the hard bud and she sighs at the sensation. Of course he’s good with that damned perfect mouth. He looks up at her and she grins down at him, lets her pleasure spill across her expression. Like this she could nearly shift back a couple inches and sit right down on his cock. She’s so fucking wet it wouldn’t even be much to take him all the way down all in one, and his hips are still rocking against the empty air just behind her.

Not right now, she reminds herself, and gently tugs his head away from her chest by his hair and fumbles behind herself on the bed for the lube. “Still up for it?” Esther asks. He nods, vigorously and unembarrassed. “You can do this with magic,” she says, business-like as she squeezes some out of the tube and slicks up her fingers. “But since it’s your first time it’ll be better to do it manually.” She kisses him and gently strokes over his dick with her unlubed hand. He’s not huge, but he’s  _ thick _ and uncut and warm in her hand. She tries to not get distracted rubbing her thumb up a vein along his base. “Here, roll on your side, yeah, baby that’s good.”

They’re curled facing each other and it’s so intimate and warm. “This is-“ Ricky starts, before kissing her again. Esther pulls his top leg over her side and slides the pads of her lubed fingers over his hole. He makes this beautiful little noise against her mouth and she pulls back from the kiss to see the cross-eyed look of surprised pleasure on his face. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Good  _ oh _ ?”

“Yeah,” his eyes slide shut as she continues to just stroke over the sensitive skin, just spreading the lube around and getting him used to the feeling. “Really good, Esther, I really - this feels good. So good.” 

She kisses the tip of his nose. “Good. Keep telling me what does and doesn’t feel good, okay?” He nods and she slips just the tip of her middle finger into him. Ricky pulls her mouth to his again as she starts to fuck him open slowly on her hand. He really makes the nicest noises, whimpering against her mouth between wet kisses and moaning with a jolt of his hips when she finds his prostate. One finger becomes two becomes three, steadily fucking into him with an extra helping of lube to ease their path. Esther’s obsessed with how tight he is and the scrunch of his face as he takes her hand and the way his hips are still rocking forward, still hard and wanting. Ricky looks incredible like this; she’s going to flatline when she finally gets to see him with her cock stuffed deep in him. 

“I think you’re ready, okay?” She says, pulling her fingers out, hooking them against his rim perhaps a little meanly so he lets out another one of those sweet little cries. Ricky looks so fucking good, a little sweaty with hickeys blooming in a few patches on his neck and chest and his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. “How do you want it?” His eyes are nearly closed at the implications of the question, so she takes pity on him. “How about you ride me, to start? It’ll give you a little more control until you’re used to it.”

“Okay,” he says, and there’s that chipper can-do attitude that she loves (not that she  _ loves _ him, not yet). Despite being probably one good hand on his dick away from a world-rocking orgasm, he sits up and swings to sit in her lap while she leans half sat up against the pillows. She guides the head of her condomed strap against him and he slowly lowers himself down onto it. The view is  _ incredible _ . Esther wants to take up painting or photography or get a tattoo of this moment to capture it forever. “Oh, that’s nice,” Ricky says, which she grins at, because what a thing to say when you’re getting a dick in your ass for the first time ever. 

He gets about halfway down before he lifts back up a little and she can see all the sculpted muscle in his thighs working to rock him on her cock. She lets him ride her slowly without any interference, just holds his hips and strokes over his sides gently. Ricky’s breathing hard and starting to pick up the pace, hips rolling in a nice rhythm as he fucks himself on her, and his hard cock is bouncing against the inside of his leg, leaving a trail of precum behind. “You look so good,” Esther says. She’s not even trying to talk dirty, she’s just being honest. “So hot when you ride my dick, Ricky, you look like you were born for this.” 

“It feels -“ he tries, chest rising rapidly with his breath. She sits up a little more to kiss him, and he pants against her mouth. “Esther, it’s so much, I want this -  _ always _ \- wanna cum like this,  _ fuck _ .” 

“That’s so fucking hot, baby,” she says. “Here, lie down and I’ll fuck you really nice, okay?” He nods, eyes rolling shut and hips stuttering to a stop so he can fall to the bed on his back beside her. She’s up on top of him and back in him right away, pushing his legs open wide so she can snap her hips right up into him while she kisses him. “Ricky, god, you look so fucking hot like this.” She punctuates it with a hard grinding thrust of her hips that pulls a moan deep from his chest. “I’d never know this was your first time, you take cock like you were made for it.” He whines at that, hands twisting in the pillows, and the flush on his chest and face deepens just a bit more. She takes the hint. “I’d fuck you all day if I could. Fill you up constantly, keep you plugged up so you’d be ready for it whenever I wanted you.” 

Esther slips a hand between them so she can stroke over his cock while she kisses him and continues to pump her hips into him. Ricky lets out this delicious little full body shudder when he does cum with a broken cry. She lets her hips slow, and sits back so she can take in the sight of cum pooling on his abs and his flushed chest and his handsome face. 

“C’mere,” Ricky says after a moment, when his breathing has evened out and she’s pulled out of him. His hands are insistent in their grip on her thighs and who is she to resist that? Esther knee-walks up his body, dismissing the  _ summon strap _ , and unceremoniously sits on his face. He really probably is good with his mouth, but she’s so absolutely keyed up from truly the hottest sex she’s ever been a part of that she cums within seconds of his mouth sliding through his wet folds and sucking just briefly on her clit. She grabs the headboard to steady herself and tries not to be too impolite about rocking her cunt against his face. Ricky licks her through it and she can feel the wet mess she’s making of him but she doesn’t care, she deserves this, and she cums again on that tongue, luxuriously and toe-curlingly good. 

“That,” she says, shifting her boneless body off of his face to curl in a nasty messy wet heap beside him. “Was truly excellent,  _ fuck.”  _ She pets a thumb over the slick mess on his jawline. They need a shower. Preferably together. “Feeling okay?”

“Feeling great,” Ricky says, and he looks it too. She smiles and kisses him again. Esther’s never going to get tired of kissing him. 


End file.
